terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Cthulhu
"When there is no more room in Hell, CTHULHU SHALL WALK THE...other Hell, what the Hell?" ~ Cthulhu finally waking up only to find that the Earth is destroyed in Rebearth. Cthulhu is an incredibly powerful & eldritch God who sleeps at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean in the sunken city of R'lyeh. He is one of the most highly respected & worshiped of the Great Old Ones, & awaits to one day reclaim the world for himself. He is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Though most of Azathoth's lineage consists of horrific monstrosities too hard to describe or even pronounce their names, Cthulhu is fairly easy to picture. He is a gargantuan humanoid creature of a muscular build with green skin. He has a pair of dragon wings & a head resembling an octopus, with multiple tentacles branching out from his face. His maddening eyes are a fiery yellow, & he has clawed webbed hands with clawed feet. As he slept in R'lyeh, his people built an armor suit around his slumbering body, which is made out of an indestructible dark green metal with several intricate & exotic patterns etched into it. Particularly, he wears a belt that has a golden disk with his symbol on it. When he was summoned as a lesser aspect of himself in Cthulhu Fhtagn, he still had his green skin, only it was smoother. Not to mention, he was way smaller than he actually is. He didn't seem to have his wings or his armor suit, either. This is also the form he took when he played Super Splash Bros. for the first time. History Cthulhu is a Great Old One who was born to Nug & Yeb 1 octillion years ago on the planet Vhoorl. His brother, Hastur was born at the same time, but was spawned on planet Carcosa. Over time, Cthulhu became praised for his immense power & influence, & this fame would make Hastur jealous of his brother. At some point in time, Cthulhu mated with his sister, Kassogtha & spawned the terror known as Ghatanothoa, as well as discovering a species called Xothians. These creatures would eventually create a society & refer to themselves as the Cthulhi people, or the Star-Spawn of Cthulhu. Together, Cthulhu, his son, & his followers traveled throughout the cosmos & visited Saturn before coming to planet Earth during the Triassic Period to conquer it. However, when they got there, they were not greeted kindly. An alien race known as the Elder Things was already there, & waged war against Cthulhu's people. The battle lasted for years, & eventually, Cthulhu got bored with it, so he made a truce with the Elder Things so that they could coexist on the planet together. The Cthulhi would guide their God to a continent in the Pacific Ocean, where they would scope out an area for him to build a city named R'lyeh. Meanwhile, Cthulhu's son, Ghatanothoa was given the home of Mount Voormithadreth, a volcano that resides in present day Greenland. The nightmarish corpse-city would prosper, along with its people, but neighboring entities would make things difficult once again. Cthulhu encountered 2 Great Old Ones who came to the planet sometime after he did, & they were known as Dagon & Hydra. They, like Cthulhu, had a civilization of amphibious creatures, only theirs were called Deep Ones. Cthulhu was initially malignant towards any opposing powers on the planet, intending on another war, but he found that he & Dagon shared a lot in common with each other, as well as their people. Cthulhu & Dagon would soon become allies, allowing the Star-Spawn & the Deep Ones to coexist in harmony. Cthulhu was pleased. The Earth had belonged to him, even though it was never meant to be his. Cthulhu & his allies were at peace for eons, watching life evolve around them, but like all great kingdoms, theirs would soon fall. Hastur had been plotting in the shadows for years, & at the end of the Cretaceous Period, he threw a meteor at the planet, sinking the city & its people. Hastur then put a curse on Cthulhu, forcing him to remain asleep for eons, but before he could finish the deed, Cthulhu put a curse on Hastur to remain in his King in Yellow form for as long as he would be asleep. Cthulhu went into a comatose state, but the Cthulhi would remain ever vigilant for his return. They knew that once the stars would align perfectly would Cthulhu rise again. In the meantime, they built a gigantic armor suit around his slumbering body, protecting him from any external threats. Cthulhu had gained the ability to communicate to others through their dreams, which would grant him the moniker of the Great Dreamer. This would become useful, as he noticed a new "dominant" species would inherit the Earth: Humans. Cthulhu took this to his advantage & manipulated many people telepathically to create cults worshiping him for his amusement. In deathly sleep, Cthulhu subconsciously wandered the Dreamlands. On July 22nd, 2017, Cthulhu forged a lesser, much smaller avatar of himself that could be projected as an astral form. He used it to partake in a inter-dimensional fighting tournament called Super Battle Bros, & this one, like many others, was held at the Ledda Residence, home of Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda. There, he would combat against many different beings, & Dan himself was impressed by the Great Old One's powers, even if he was incredibly nerfed. At the end of the day, Cthulhu gave Dan a statue of himself, crafted out of the same material that was used to make R'lyeh's architecture. It glows whenever something supernatural happens, & it can also be used to communicate with the Great Dreamer himself. At an unknown point in time, the undead Pharaoh, King Takunta Tuckyourshirtin had utilized a set of three magical amulets to summon an aspect of Cthulhu to communicate with him. Takunta wanted to learn about the Great Old Ones & where to find them. Cthulhu obliged, but only if Takunta would in turn pledge his loyalty to the Old Ones. He agreed, & so, he made contact with several of the eldritch alien gods, obtaining the forbidden knowledge that would elsewhere be found in the dreaded Necronomicon. On June 9th, 2018, Takunta was hanging out with Dan & Jack Jarren at a lake & performed a magic trick. He used his amulets to summon an aspect of Cthulhu, & as soon as he spoke the incantation to do so, Dan's eyes glowed green as he saw visions of that statue he was given. As Jack panicked, Takunta smiled deviously. The avatar of Cthulhu rose from the lake, turning it into an unnatural shade of green. Dan snapped out of his trance & used the Reality Stone to send the avatar back from whence it came. He was afraid of what would happen if he let Takunta have his fun, but was eased when he learned that he had an Elder Sign in his pocket the whole time. On June 30th, Cthulhu telepathically tasked a Star-Spawn named Ah'n'gha'drn to travel the world with a Deep One named Gillman, sending them through a vortex that followed a familiar power signature. The portal had spawned at a hotel in New Jersey, where Imhotep & Jack were resting, waiting for Dan to return. Not much happened, since the vortex was colliding with 7 other ones. However, this would come in handy later on, as the two would learn where to find Dan & partake in Super Battle Bros. Tournaments. On Halloween, Dan summoned an upgraded avatar of Cthulhu to make himself scary for the spooky holiday, walking around his college campus & captivating the many curious eyes who looked at the visage of madness. This avatar of Cthulhu resembled his true form, only much smaller. On December 7th, Dan had destroyed the Earth in a fit of rage, & Cthulhu was among those who survived the onslaught. However, he was still asleep when it happened, most likely due to Hastur's influence, but he would eventually wake up later on. As he proudly announced himself, he quickly realized that there was no Earth left to be conquered. Disappointed & embarrassed, he looked to see that Darth Nihilus was present. Without a word, the Sith Lord would flee upon seeing the Great Old One. Cthulhu saw that Ghatanothoa, Dagon, Hydra, Glaaki, & Pennywise were still alive, & figured that there was nothing else for them to do, so Cthulhu simply went back to sleep. As the Earth was rebuilt by the Infinity Gauntlet sometime later, Cthulhu would be pleased to see his people return. He figured now simply wasn't his time to return yet, so he was comfortable with sleeping for at least a few years more. Since then, Dan has been talking to Cthulhu every once in a while through the statue. On January 22nd, 2019, Cthulhu's avatar was summoned again, just so that Dan could look scary while delivering some ominous words. On March 9th, Dan hallucinated seeing Cthulhu rising from the ocean. However, this might not have been a hallucination, but rather a forewarning of the future; a vision of things to come. It's likely that Cthulhu himself was causing this vision to happen. Either that, or it was merely a byproduct of using the Reality Stone. In his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu waits dreaming. Personality Cthulhu is a difficult being to comprehend, for the inner machinations of his mind are an enigma. Simply put, the mere sight of him can drive the sanest man to lunacy. Cthulhu is quiet & patient in behavior. He wants nothing more than to remain in power & to not be disturbed. He is very hostile towards potential threats, but will recognize an ally when he sees one. It is unknown why exactly he wants the Earth to himself, for his ambitions remain both ambiguous & indescribable. It is also unknown as to what he thinks about Humans. He likely doesn't even care about them, considering they pose no threat to him. Unlike his brother, Hastur, whom he shares nothing but contempt for, Cthulhu gets along well with his family. For instance, he allowed his son, Ghatanothoa to live comfortably inside Mount Voormithadreth. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Godlike Strength: As a Great Old One, Cthulhu is gifted with the natural ability of extraordinary strength. He is strong enough to move & shatter celestial bodies, though his maximum strength is unknown. Godlike Speed: Cthulhu was never recognized for his speed, although he remains relatively quick for his size. His maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Cthulhu is nigh-indestructible, & rarely ever shows any signs of pain when injured. His maximum durability is unknown, though he can withstand the force of a star colliding into him. Immortality: Cthulhu cannot be killed & can live for as long as he wants. Anti-Gravity Flight: With a pair of dragon wings, Cthulhu can fly to wherever he needs to go. Even in the vacuum of space, he flies just as well. Apparently, he actually can cover greater distances when in space as opposed to flying on a planet. His top flight speed is unknown. Amphibiousness: Cthulhu can breathe underwater & on land, just like his spawn. Adept Swimmer: As a creature of the sea, Cthulhu is a gifted swimmer. Self-Regeneration: Cthulhu can instantly regenerate any damaged part of his body. Like his brethren, he is not composed of conventional matter, so he can get hurt in any way, no matter how severe, & still get up like it was nothing. For instance, one could ram a ship into him & his flesh would instantaneously re-materialize. Great Hibernation: Living up to his title, the Great Dreamer holds the record for sleeping the longest out of anyone in the universe. In deathly sleep, Cthulhu keeps his body in a meditative state, where the concept of time completely eludes him. Special Powers Ultipotence: Cthulhu is one of the most powerful characters on the show, widely feared among the realms for his immense power. * Higher Dimensional Manipulation: Cthulhu himself is not a 3-dimensional being or even a 4-dimensional being. The Great Old Ones exist in 5 to 6 dimensions, granting them a higher status of being. ** Temporal Window: Being a 6th dimensional being, Cthulhu can see into alternative timelines. * Nigh Omniscience: Cthulhu is aware of everything that happens around him. Only if an equal force can oppose him shall his clairvoyance be blocked, but other than that, he knows pretty much everything he needs to know. * Dark Magic: Cthulhu can use the dark arts to perform a variety of spellbinding feats. ** Telekinesis: He can move anything with his mind. ** Umbrakinesis: He can manipulate the powers of darkness to bend to his will. ** Summoning: He can summon anyone to his aid. * Aquakinesis: Cthulhu is to water as Hastur is to wind; he can control the element of water at a disastrous level. ** Maelstrom: Cthulhu can use either his hands, wings, or even his tentacles to create immense whirlpools that drain anyone or anything nearby, sucking them into a vortex where they plunge to the depths. ** Hurricane: Because of his titanic size, Cthulhu can use his wings to create hurricanes just by moving them. * Reality Warping: Cthulhu's presence is one that immediately commands fear & subordination to those who know of his power. Even the mere mention of his name can invoke unpleasant feelings in others. Merely by existing, Cthulhu can bend reality to his will, disobeying the natural laws without a care in the world. ** Creation: Cthulhu once made an entire city out of nowhere. Not only that, but the geometry of this city is so bizarre & so wrong that the human mind struggles to comprehend it. ** Illusions: As demonstrated by his avatars, Cthulhu can conjure illusions so real, they can interact with the physical world as if they were actually there. ** Size Alteration: Cthulhu is not limited to earthly biology, & can change his size at will. His most concrete form stands 700 feet tall, as that was the size for Cthulhi's armor suit could fit him, but he can simply will himself to stand miles high if he wanted to. Teleportation: Cthulhu can transport himself & others to different locations. * Dimensional Travel: He can also go to any location in the Multiverse he's aware of. Telepathy: One of his favorite abilities, Cthulhu has the power to communicate with others using his mind. He can have full on conversations with someone, & can even persuade them to do his bidding. * Onierokinesis: As his name implies, Cthulhu's dreams influence the Waking World on a regular basis. He can fully communicate consciously to others within their dreams, as well as controlling the situations in said dreams. This gives him the power to induce nightmares onto others. * Madness Inducement: His most infamous power, Cthulhu can drive others mad just by looking at them. One look into his fiery glowing eyes & you're consumed by the madness. Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Cthulhu can control the cosmic energies that compose the universe. * Thundering Madness Beams: From his maddening eyes, Cthulhu can fire orange lazer beams of energy that can destroy almost anything. For those who might survive getting hit by them, they will become forced into a state of madness & disorientation, as the name implies. * Plasma Bolts: Cthulhu can launch projectiles of plasma from his hands. Equipment Eldritch Fortress Armor: Cthulhu wears an armor suit that shields him from almost anything. Weaknesses Cthulhu's weaknesses are hard to pinpoint, but there are a few. Not everyone is susceptible to his maddening eyes. If you're plenty mad already, or just weird enough, having a staring contest with Cthulhu won't be a problem. Also, due to his curse from Hastur, Cthulhu is unable to operate at full power for the time being, implying that he can't get out of R'lyeh until the stars align perfectly above him to lift the curse. Trivia * He is based off of the H.P. Lovecraft deity of the same name. * His armor suit is of the same design as worn by the DCEU Aquaman. Fitting, as they're both rulers of the seas. * According to Hastur, Cthulhu & Dan are quite similar in that they're both worthy adversaries of his & they both favor the color green. * He holds the record for sleeping longer than anyone else in the universe (that being 66,000,000 years). Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Great Old Ones Category:Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Intellects Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:5th Dimensional Beings Category:6th Dimensional Beings Category:Insane Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Reality Warpers Category:Ancient Category:Monsters Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Form-Changers Category:Cosmic Horror Category:Immortal Category:Omnipotent Category:SBB Participants Category:Abstract Entities